


The Prompt Saga

by Usedtobehmc



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/pseuds/Usedtobehmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr folks give me prompts, I write drabbles based on those prompts.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt Party: It Begins

**Airport/Plane/(far away)** : [Ninja-Spoi](http://ninja-spoi.tumblr.com)

 

"Don't get on the plane." Sniper says, voice quiet and unsure.

Spy hears him say it but doesn't understand at first. Because this can't be what it sounds like. Perhaps the din of the busy airport muffled his hearing and he heard incorrectly. He grips the phone tighter in his gloved fist and takes a deep breath. "What do you mean?" He attempts to sound aloof and casual but he has no idea if he succeeds.

"Don't get on that plane. Don't go so far away. We can… we can figure something out. I don't give a rats arse about anyone else. It only just occurred to me that this could be the last time we ever speak and… crikey, I can't let that happen."

"You're rambling."

"'m bloody not rambling, I'm trying to--"

"I'll catch a cab."

"--tell you that I don't want you to leave. What?"

"I'll catch a cab. I'll see you in an hour. Have some wine ready?"

Spy hears an exhalation and can just picture what Sniper looks like now; rustled, sleep-deprived, sitting in that simple cabin in only his jeans and an undershirt with a giddy smile on his face. "I'll run to the shops. See you soon?"

"Soon. I'm on my way."

They hang up without saying goodbye.

 

***************

 **Bath/Water** : [Isamajor](http://isamajor.tumblr.com)

 

Spy doesn't want to talk about it, and more than that, he refuses to say much of anything. He peels his mask off with a wince and a sharp intake of breath to reveal bruises and cuts that go pretty deep. Sniper takes a look and deems them superficial enough that stitches won't really be necessary. They've clotted anyway and will be entirely gone the next time Spy goes through respawn.

But that won't be until tomorrow during battle, so for the night the cuts and welts are there to stay.

Sniper can tell that Spy's hurting, and drags him down to Medic's lab, where there's a hydrotherapy tub. Spy only protests to keep up appearances, but the suggestion of a bath takes some of the tension out of his shoulders. He disrobes, wincing when the garments pull on more cuts and burnt skin. Settling into the lukewarm water stings at first, but as Sniper helps him sit and lean back, the harshness leaves and he's left with a comforting, womb-like feeling of bliss. The tub is deep and the water reaches his jawline.

Sniper didn't bring any soap with him, but uses a spare cup to scoop and pour warm water over Spy's blood-encrusted hair. He cradles the injured man's skull in one large calloused hand and uses the other to repeat the process with the water. Spy's eyelids droop until they shut and remain closed. The gentle trickle of water through his hair and down to his scalp puts him in a doze that takes him away from the pain.

 

**************

 **Sleepy cuddles** : [Urrp](http://urrp.tumblr.com)

 

Sniper usually rises with the sun. Dawn holds a special power over him, the orange-yellow rays of a new sun chasing away the wet chill of night and warming his bones. He usually has a cup of coffee outside, facing the sun as it comes up.

But there is a clingy Frenchman around his waist, skinny legs splayed amongst his own. Sniper looks down and sees a messy array of black hair with streaks of gray pressed tightly against his chest, and he can feel the rhythmic puff of warm breath against his skin as Spy breathes even and steady, still stuck in the deepest layer of sleep.

He wants to get up, he really does.

Maybe he'd give it an hour.

******************

 **Pets/Vicious Australian Wildlife** : [herrcolonel](http://herrcolonel.tumblr.com)

 

"Good God, what is that thing?" Spy asks from his chair. He lifts his sunglasses with one hand and points towards it with the other hand, also holding a cocktail.

The fuzzy gray creature is trotting towards them from the trees, a bounce in it's step and a gleam in it's beady little eyes.

"Ey! Bruce! G'day, mate!" Sniper kneels and holds out a hand and the thing walks straight towards him, bumping into his outstretched hand with an affectionate nuzzle. "Thirsty? Yeah, mate you thirsty?"

Spy lifts an eyebrow at Sniper's baby-talk and it doesn't come back down until Sniper has retrieved water for the thing in a small cup. The critter pushes it's whole head into the cup and messily laps at the water.

"What?" Sniper asks, regarding the disgusted expression Spy didn't know he'd been wearing.

"It's awful, what is it?"

"It's a koala. You've never seen a koala?" Sniper laughs. "And he's not awful, he's grand." Sniper watches the koala drink from the cup like a proud papa, then takes the cup back inside when it's finished.

While Sniper is inside, the koala turns and looks at Spy.

They connect eyes for a moment.

The koala lets out an [unholy shriek](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x8oLu7znwQ0), akin to an infant being strangled, and bounds towards him.

Spy throws his cocktail at it, misses, and charges inside, screaming that he hates Australia.

Sniper almost breaks a rib laughing.

 

********************

 **It’s cold outside, hide from it in another man’s warmth** : [isograph](http://isographe.tumblr.com)

 

Sniper has a low tolerance for cold weather. He hates the bone-deep chill in the morning and the prevailing bite throughout the day. Hates that he barely gets to see the sun; even mid-day it seems to hide behind a haze of icy clouds.

During these months, he stays in Spy's room. He even moves some of his belongings in from the camper.

Spy grouses, intentionally arranging Sniper's possessions to his liking, but in the end, they fall together like two orbiting stars, pulled in by the other's gravity until the meet and it's an explosion of warmth and light.

************************

 **He gasped, there was a ringing in his ears, and everything faded to black. The last thing he saw was him** : [queenfujoshi](http://queenfujoshi.tumblr.com)

 

It was such a cliché. He'd heard it a thousand times from a thousand different people. Such an obvious statement that it didn't really need to be made.

But people looked so different when they were lying in a hospital bed.

Why did Sniper's skin look so thin? Why did he look even skinnier than normal? Smaller somehow than the 6'2" physique that was so familiar now. Why was this stillness so different from the stillness of sleep?

If the drunk driver that hit them hadn't died on impact, Spy would have killed him. He felt cheated.

Sniper had taken most of the damage in his head. A head injury this severe left the doctors unsure as to whether he'd wake up. Something about bruising and cerebrospinal fluid and possible brain damage… it was all too much for Spy to take or understand, so he eventually stopped listening. It all boiled down to one sentence anyway: no one knows.

But he'd also broken his arm when he threw it across Spy's chest in the split second before the car t-boned the cab of the camper van.

It was things like that that made Spy hate and love him even more.

*

Four in the morning on a Tuesday. That was when Sniper woke up. He said later, "Thank god… I thought he'd killed you."


	2. Prompt Party 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Headless Waltz** \- [evra-tf2](http://evra-tf2.tumblr.com)

 

They're pressed so close together that Spy can feel every tightly wound muscle in Sniper's body.  The taller man is struggling, whole body tense like a violin string, vibrating with rage.

The knife presses hard against the Sniper's neck; if the Spy pressed hard enough, he could sever both the carotid artery and the jugular vein.  But for now he breathes in the Sniper's anger, palpable in the stifling heat of the sniper nest.  

"Mon ami, are you a betting man?"  Spy purrs, pressing ever closer and slipping a knee between Sniper's legs.  "Which way do you suppose your head will fall when I cut it off?"  

Sniper spits, a mad jolt of energy giving him the strength to push Spy off of him.  When Spy hits the floor, his disguise falls away, revealing his suit to be red and not blue.  The features of his face change only slightly, but they make a world of difference. 

Spy stands and dusts himself off as Sniper goes for his kukri.  "I'm going to dance with your headless corpse when this is over."  Spy promises, and then he lunges.

 

 

**************

 **You really love animals** \- [blackmoonrose13](http://blackmoonrose13.tumblr.com)

 

Sniper names the kitten Spitfire, because when he found the pathetic creature wandering the garage on spindly newborn legs, it was spitting and hissing as if it feared no enemy.  A barn kitten; completely feral, even at two weeks old.  It's eyes were swollen shut and encrusted with mucus.  It was absolutely filthy; clearly its mother had decided that babies were not her main priority.  

The sight of the kitten in Sniper's massive hands was amusing to say the least.  The bushman patiently dealt with Spitfire's hissing and mad attempts to escape, treating the misbehavior with gentle pets and low-spoken terms of endearment.  He used a warm, damp cloth to clean the kitten's eyes and rump three times a day; a disgusting but necessary process until the kitten could take care of it's own business.  Medic even found it within his heart to spare some gentle antibiotics to treat the eye infection.

Spy has no instinct with animals.  He doesn't get the appeal of pets.  Which is probably why the kitten loves him as he gets older.  Besides Spy (and Sniper of course), Spitfire showed absolute disdain for everyone else on the planet.  The only one who didn't mind was Pyro, who let Spitfire claw and chew on the rubber suit because it made them laugh.  

Spitfire leaves dead mice on Spy's doorstep.  Sniper maintains that it's a sign of affection.  "He thinks you're too skinny, mate."  Sniper laughs.  "Go ahead, eat up."  

"Hilarious." Spy groans, scooping up the mangled creature with a plastic bag and tossing it in the bin with a shudder.  Spitfire rubs against Spy's leg and purrs.  

 

***************

 **dirty talk** \- [pinkbaron](http://pinkbaron.tumblr.com)

 

 

"Yes, I know you'd like me to remove the gag but I'm afraid that's not in the cards for tonight, mon ami.  I won the bet fair and square and now you're going to have to lie there and take what I give you.  Ah, but I promise you will like it.  Now, let me go through my box of toys, shall I?"

"Ah, the basics.  This lovely little piece of rubber goes around your cock, it holds you nice and tight.  Keeps you hard and look… it has a little pocket right here for the bullet vibrator.  Won't that feel nice?  Ah, I have some lotion here… 'warming sensation.'  Oh yes, we'll have to use that.  But I prefer this lubricant here, of my own design.  It gives you a sort of itch where it is applied.  Not a painful itch, but it makes you want to be touched more than anything.  Sort of wakes up the nerves."

"Ah, these evil little clips.  I'll just put them on you… ah yes, I know they are quite sharp.  Mmm, your nipples look absolutely delicious with them on.  A little flick-- haha, I'm sorry mon ami.  I could not resist.  And you scream so beautifully."

"The _piece de resistance_.  Take a look.  Intimidating, non?  Don't worry, I will go slow.  Once I have this inside you, this belt here will keep it in place.  Did I mention it vibrates?  With this slowly buzzing on your prostate and the bullet vibrator buzzing your cock and balls, how many times do you think you can come?  I'm guessing… twice without my mouth.  Four total.  Five if I give you breaks in between.  Do you think you can stay conscious through five orgasms?"

"Mon cher, let's find out."

 

*******

 **Respawn is off** \- [teamfortressgirl](http://teamfortressgirl.tumblr.com)

 

"Don't go out there tonight."  Sniper insists.

Spy rolls his eyes, this really is ridiculous.  "It is a *ceasefire,* Sniper.  No one is shooting anyone tonight, the other team appreciates a night off as much as we do."  Spy puts on his jacket and heads for the door.

Sniper grabs his wrist and refuses to let go.  "I have a bad feeling.  I don't like this new policy about turning off the respawn on the weekends.  I trust a few of them not to pull a dirty stunt while respawn is off, but I don't trust all of them not to.  It's just too risky."

"Ridiculous.  I'm just going out for a few things.  I'll be back in an hour, no more.  Trust me."

Sniper lets him go, and it feels like a rock sits in his gut the whole time Spy is gone.

A knock at his door startles him out of the doze he didn't know he'd fallen into.  He yanks open the door and finds Medic standing there with a pained expression.  In his hands he holds Spy's mask.

"Herr Sniper.  I'm sorry…"  He holds out the mask.  "You were… close with him."

Sniper can't speak; he can't even move.  

And that's when the facade shimmers away into nothing and Spy stands before him, laughing so hard that a tear springs to his eye.  

Thus marked the first time Sniper ever punched his own teams's Spy full-on in the face.

 

******

 **Kiss me hard, before you go** \- [vidyagame](http://vidyagame.tumblr.com)

 

Sniper rises early the next morning as the sun is coming up and gets dressed, taking maybe a little more time than he needs to do up each button.  

Spy begrudgingly pulls himself out from under the covers and puts a pot of coffee on.  He poaches two eggs and they each eat one quickly, along with a cup of coffee each.  

Then they find themselves at the door, Sniper hesitates and can't seem to find the words he needs.

Spy slips one hand inside Sniper's vest and around his waist.  "Kiss me hard, before you go."  He murmurs.

Sniper does and it's perfect.  

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Prompt Party 3: The Revenge

**Books** \- [isamajor](isamajor.tumblr.com)

 

Spy tries to give Sniper time to read the book in peace, he really does.  But the temptation to look over his shoulder and say things like, "you're almost at the best part" and "this is my favorite paragraph" is overwhelming and Spy does not wish to ruin Sniper's reading experience.  

Instead he tries to keep himself busy in the kitchen, occasionally peering out to see… what exactly, he's not sure.  A smile?  A grin?  An expression of barely-contained lust?  The wait is killing him.  Sniper's face has not changed once; the man wears a solid mask of stone.  He is completely unreadable.  

Finally, he sees Sniper turn the last page of the book and set it down with a nod.  Trying not to seem too excited and failing miserably, he makes a beeline for the couch and plops down next to Sniper.  "What did you think?"

"I think I have a new favorite author."  Sniper practically tears open his shirt and tackles Spy to the couch.  The book, an erotic tale of two male pirates who fall in love, is knocked to the ground in the fray.

 

====++++====

 

[The Pic I Just Uploaded](http://schmogg.tumblr.com/post/91388092238/saw-this-couldnt-stop-laughing) \- [schmogg](schmogg.tumblr.com)

 

There's no stopping him now.  He's on a roll.

"Tu le fais exprès, espèce de _connard_ puant. Je sais que tu le fais exprès. Tu fais ça pour me provoquer ? Me mettre en colère ? Me faire gueuler ? Je vais t’apprendre à gueuler-"

Crikey, it sounds so bleedin' pretty in French.  Even though he's probably tearin' me a new asshole I can't stop listening.  

"Je suis sûr de te l’avoir dit au moins mille fois, mais c’est toujours pareil. J’en sais rien pourquoi je dérange ! Et regarde moi maintenant ! Tu m’as rendu complétement dingue, t’es content ? Voilà, grâce à toi, je suis devenu une épave gueulante et râlante ! _Je te félicite_!"

We clearly have too much angry sex.  If he sees me standing here with half an erection, he's going to lose his mind.  He may even kick me out; that's a distinct possibility.  But look how passionate he is, how animated.  He talks with his hands and it's so graceful I can't stand it.  His face is red and his hair is mussed, how can you not find that bloody attractive? 

I'm doomed.  

 

====++++====

 **kissing in the rain** \- [evra-tf2](http://evra-tf2.tumblr.com)

 

"We're getting soaked," Spy makes a half-hearted attempt to stop Sniper's aggressive kissing, but the taller man will not be swayed.  It's Saturday night, they've each had a monumental amount of wine, and it's their anniversary.  The only downside to the whole evening so far is the rain, but Sniper feels it's easy to ignore as long as they keep kissing.

Spy shakes his head, affectionate laughter barely heard over the sound of raindrops falling around them.  He tucks himself closer into Sniper's space, leeching what warmth is left there under his suit coat and leans in for another kiss.

Sniper re-wraps his arms around Spy, pulling him in so tight that breathing is affected.  He barely feels the rain; the alcohol has given him that false feeling of warmth that feels so comfortable and nice.  Spy looks beautiful like this, with rain drops clinging to his hair and sliding down his face.  He sparkles under the streetlight and Sniper can't find the strength to do anything besides cling to him and kiss him again.  

 

====++++====

 **reunited** \- [despondence](http://despondence.tumblr.com)

 

Disposing of the pathetic amateurs running this whole operation was annoying but simple.  If these morons got the drop on Sniper they must have had the advantage of numbers.  None of them could fight or shoot worth a damn.  

This rescue mission was hastily planned but at least it was working.  Spy was moving through the building with good speed, if the maps he studied were correct, he was closing in on Sniper's location.  The complex wasn't that big, but it was convoluted and easy to get lost in these small hallways.  

The last one guarding the door hadn't even heard him coming before Spy had snapped his neck and let him fall lifelessly to the ground.  Spy shot twice at the lock and kicked the door open, effectively deactivating his cloak.  

Sniper looked like he'd been through hell but honestly, Spy and his rampant imagination had expected worse.  That didn't make it any less of a relief to see him, though.  Spy felt his heart leap to his throat and all those emotions he'd been suppressing for two days in the interest of rescuing his husband slammed back into him like a freight train.  "Lawrence," he hissed and had to stop speaking or he'd cry.  Killers don't cry. 

He fell to his knees and Sniper's side and pulled him into his lap like one would an infant.  Instincts took over; check for wounds, stop the bleeding, damage control, damage control….

Sniper was speaking, god his voice sounded awful.  He was apologizing.  Not for getting kidnapped but for being in such bad shape.  The man actually felt bad that Spy had to see him in such a state.  Didn't he know?  

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Spy promised. 

 

====++++====

 **strip tease/lap dance** \- anonymous!

 

Sniper regrets calling Spy a snake for all those years as if it was a bad thing.  He moves like a snake now, fluid and predatory.  But the context is completely different and Sniper fights the urge to reach out and grab him, grab any and all of that body at once.  

The jacket comes off, then the vest and tie.  Spy takes an unholy amount of time with each button, moving with the beat of the slow song he's picked out for the record player.  It's something moody and quiet, with a smoky-voiced, angelic sounding woman crooning in French.  Sniper can barely hear the music though, because he's distracted with the methodical way Spy removes his gloves, exposing those long, tapering fingers.

Now naked to the waist, Spy walks calmly to wear Sniper sits, having been instructed to watch and not move or speak.  He's a God, he's mythical, he's perfect and ethereal.  

Spy lets his hips cant forward towards Sniper's face.  "Undo my belt," he commands softly.  

If there's a tremble in Sniper's hands as he does so, neither of them mention it.

 

 


End file.
